


Tiny hands create big messes.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, RT Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP in a prince and princess role, where the princely figure needs to rescue their princess from a dragon<br/>http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/34837831031/imagine-your-otp-in-a-prince-and-princess-role</p><p>(AKA The one where the boys make a lot of mess)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny hands create big messes.

Michael stood at the edge of the rickety bridge, staring off into the distance. From here he could see the castle, standing tall and looming ahead of him. He couldn't see the beast, but Michael didn't need to to know that it was there. He'd heard the stories, seen the wounds of those who dared tried to disturb it. Michael wasn't scared, though. He couldn't be. He had to be brave, he had to be strong. He had to save Gavin. He was locked away in the castle, high in a tower where nobody could reach him. Or so they thought. Michael was determined and today was the day. Michael, or rather Mogar, was going to save his damsel in distress (even if he was more dandy than damsel).

  
Michael took his first step, the bridge shaking as he looked down at the perils below. Lava, hot and ready to devour his flesh. Michael swallowed, he would not, he could not back out now. He took another step, foot slipping from the plank that held it. He could barely see in front of him, it was so dark. He cursed himself for choosing to take his journey at night. Michael could not change that now. Michael slowly, carefully, inched his way across the bridge. He could see the other side now, the ground on which the dragon had waited for many before him. Yet he could still see no dragon and while instinct told him to turn back, he summoned his courage and moved onward.

  
Michael was grateful when he reached the sturdy ground, wiping his brow as he peered up at the castle. It was high, scarily so, but he smiled up at the lone window where he knew his prince would be. Michael was going to save Gavin. The sound of snapping twigs alerted him of another presence, one he'd been dreading. The dragon loomed before him, shiny black scales shimmering in the dim light. It smiled wolfishly down at Michael. He knew what it was thinking. Dinner. Michael drew his sword, standing in a battle stance. He was ready for anything, so close to slaying the dragon and saving his prince. However, the warrior was startled by a lous, thunderous roar that did not escape the dragon's lips.

  
Jack flicked on the light, confused as he peered around the living room.  
"What on earth?" He asked. Gavin was perched high on the couch, small legs kicking off of the edge. Jack immediately panicked, running towards him and scooping him up.  
"Jack!" Michael called, pouting from the middle of the living room. "You aren't supposed to save the princess, I am!" Michael whined, kicking the carpet. Jack raised an eyebrow, finally surverying the mess the living room was in. Pillows were scattered across the floor, leading to the other side of the sofa where Michael was standing. Jack noticed Ray, who'd been sitting below Gavin with a paper mask (Jack assumed Ryan printed it for him) of a cartoon dragon. He finally understood their 'costumes' as it were, smiling when he saw Michael's crooked paper crown and the rolled up newspaper Jack assumed was a sword. Gavin wore a crown as well and Jack realized that he was wearing Ryan's shirt as a substitute for a dress, quite clearly Michael's princess.

  
"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to." Jack apologized, putting Gavin down onto the floor. Jack crouched to his level, ruffling the lad's hair. "But you musn't sit there, okay? It's dangerous." Jack scolded Gavin while the little one nodded guiltily. Michael folded his arms.  
"Where can Gavin go then?" Ray asked. Jack hummed, stroking his beard as he thought of a solution. He grinned when he had an idea, picking Gavin back up before he toddled away. He perched the lad on his shoulders, sitting beside the sofa where Ray looked at him confused.  
"What are you doing?" Michael asked, his expression changing from annoyance to curiosity.  
"I'm a castle, silly. Now, are you going to save Gavin or not?" Jack questioned, beaming when Ray giggled. Michael smiled too and puffed out his chest, ready to save his damsel in distress.


End file.
